pinocchio is now a believerin miracles
by fruitycat45
Summary: lee is suddenly knocked out by a piece og glass that dragon popped through. pinocchio is praying for a miracle to happen considering he never believed in them. but because of a certain someone, he realises that miracles...can happen


Crash! A dragon crashed through the window. Shards of broken glass went everywhere throughout the cathedral. Lee stared at the glass flying at her and one hit her right at her face. She was cut and fell back. "NO!" yelled a high voice. She started to black out as a blurry figure started calling my name and staring over me. She was knocked out.

Pinocchio stood above lee, tears in his eyes, and cuts on his arms. "Lee…please…can you hear me?" he cried as he shook her a little. The dragon burped after eating up Farquad. Everyone cheered at the dragon but when their eyes went to Pinocchio, they all murmured and gasped. Pinocchio cradled her in his arms and he was crying when he saw blood gushing out of her head. Duckling rubbed Pinocchio's back and he look up to her. Donkey and Dragon looked at Pinocchio and they could tell he was upset.

"Is there a hospital nearby?" asked Pinocchio. "There's one in far far away" said the priest. Pinocchio looked at donkey. "Can you and dragon take lee?" asked Pinocchio. "Of course" said donkey. "Guys, we'll go with Shrek and Fiona, duckling, white rabbit, you go with dragon and donkey" said Pinocchio. Pinocchio stood up with lee in his arms and he carried her out front where he met dragon and donkey. He laid her down on dragon and white rabbit helped duckling up. He walked away and looked back at white rabbit holding lee. He got tears in his eyes and ran for the carriage the fairy godmother made. Everyone filed in and headed for far far away. Dragon flew up high and duckling held on to donkey. Pinocchio looked out the window and he prayed she'd be ok. He loved her.

Dragon beat the others there. Duckling and Rabbit took her in. she ran up to a nurse. "can you get this girl into a room?" asked rabbit. "of course I can" said the nurse. They put her on a stretcher wheeled her to a room. "I'll go with her. You stay here and watch for the others" said rabbit. "ok" said duckling as she sat in a chair.

Rabbit followed the nurse and they first took her to a room to wash her down in oil and wine. They then slipped her into a nightgown and put her in a quiet room. Inside was a bed, a night stand with water on it in a pitcher and right above the wall beside a window, was a cross.

Pinocchio and the others finally arrived and he burst through the doors to see duckling and white rabbit sitting together and comforting each other. "Where's lee!" said Pinocchio out of breath. "She's in a room and well…" white rabbit paused. "Lee's in a coma" said duckling choked up. Pinocchio turned to everyone and he started to get all teary eyed. "Not good" asked Donkey. "Not good? Because of your girlfriend, lee, the one I truly and honestly love, IS PROBABLY DYING!" yelled Pinocchio. He fell to his knees and started to cry. Everyone else started to cry too.

"Excuse me" came a voice. Pinocchio turned to see a nurse. "Yes?" asked white rabbit. "The girl you name lee remains in a coma" said the nurse. "May I see her" asked Pinocchio. The nurse could tell he was upset. "Of course you can" said the nurse with a smile. Everyone followed the nurse. When they reached the door, everyone else went in first. "Pinocchio?" said duckling holding out her hand. He took her hand and rabbits hand too and they walked in together. They reached the bed and Pinocchio covered his mouth in shock and stifled a cry. Lee laid in bed, out cold, and she was white as a ghost.

"Let's give Pinocchio some time alone" said Shrek. They all left and Shrek bopped donkey on the head. He was all alone. Pinocchio pulled up a chair and sat in it. He took her hand and kissed it fiercely. "Lee…please come back to me…I can't live my life without you" cried Pinocchio. He then saw the cross. He got to his knees and began to pray. "Please…oh heavenly father…please answer my prayer. Let lee be ok. Send me a sign that she will be ok. Heck, why not even try to make just one small little miracle happen. I never believed in them so now is the time for me to believe in them. Oh dear god please…please! Give me one little miracle!" yelled Pinocchio. His face went into the bed and he was sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a women in blue and wings. "Blue Fairy!" cried Pinocchio. "Hello Pinocchio, what troubles you?" she said as she helped him to his feet. He looked at lee and her eyes followed. "I see, you love her with all your heart" said blue fairy. "She's probably dying. I wish lee were like me, that way I could live with her forever" cried Pinocchio. "Is this what you wish?" asked blue fairy putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded yes. She waved her magic wand and before Pinocchio knew it, she had turned into a puppet. "She'll be able to work" said blue fairy. "But when will she come back to life?" Pinocchio asked. "God will do that" said blue fairy caressing his face. She wiped a tear from his eye and left. Pinocchio started to fall asleep in the chair after waiting 15 minutes. Suddenly, something miraculous happened, he saw her chest moving up and down. She was breathing! Pinocchio gasped and screamed with joy and called duckling and rabbit. "DUCKLING! RABBIT! EVERYONE! LEE IS COMING BACK!" called Pinocchio. He rushed to her bedside and held her hand. "Lee? Can you hear me?" asked Pinocchio.

She groaned and started to wake up. Her eyes finally opened. "Pinocchio?" asked lee in pain. Pinocchio gasped and started to cry. He breathed heavily. "LEE! YOURE OK!" exclaimed Pinocchio as he kissed her hand. Everyone else bolted in and duckling screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" exclaimed duckling. "What do you mean?" asked lee. She looked at her other hand and her eyes went wide when she saw wood on it. She was all wooden. "I've been turned into a puppet! But how can that be?" asked lee as she looked at duckling with confusion on her face. "I did it" came a voice. They all turned to see a woman in blue and Pinocchio smiled. "This is blue fairy, she made me come to life in the first place" said Pinocchio with a huge smile on his face. "I turned you into a puppet. It was Pinocchio's wish for you to be like him because he cares for you. So I turned you to a puppet" explained blue fairy as she put a hand on Pinocchio's shoulder. "And don't forget about me! I made her breathe didn't I?" came a deep male voice. A bright light came down from the ceiling and before you know it, they saw a big man with a robe. "Is it really the heavenly father?" asked Pinocchio as he looked at blue fairy and back at the man. "Yes Pinocchio. It is him" said Blue fairy. Everyone gasped and murmured. The man walked over to lee and Pinocchio. "So you're truly him?" asked lee. "Yes I am" laughed the man. "Lee…there's something I need to tell you. I never, ever, believed in miracles. I thought they would never happen because nothing ever happened to me. But now because he has brought you back to life, I now realize, it was a miracle. I thought you were dead and I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to live, like me and with me. What I'm trying to say is….I love you" explained Pinocchio as lee watched in listened in awe. "You love me?" asked lee. "Yes lee. I honestly and truly love you" said Pinocchio. "If you want me to, I can marry you two. What better way to show how much you love each other than doing it in front of me" he said with a smile. Pinocchio and Lee smiled at each other. "Will you marry me and be my puppet wife?" asked Pinocchio. "Yes!" cried lee. He presented Pinocchio and lee with wooden rings. "Pinocchio, repeat after me. I Pinocchio do take lee, as my beautiful wife. In happiness and sadness, for poverty and prosperity, for health and sickness, I will stand with you. With this ring as a sign of a covenant, I be wed" he said. Pinocchio said it and slipped it on lee's finger. "Lee, now you must repeat after me. I lee do take Pinocchio, as my husband. In happiness and sadness, for poverty and prosperity, for health and sickness, I will stand with you. With this ring as a sign of a covenant, I be wed" he said. She repeated what he said and she slipped it on Pinocchio's finger. He then took some of the water from the pitcher and crossed their foreheads. "I hope you are happy and may I always be with you" he said. "Thank you sir" said Pinocchio with a smile. He stopped and turned around. "and Pinocchio, when you ever see something good happen, like if you see a flower bloom, or if you decide to have a baby, just know that it will always be, a type of miracle" he said as he disappeared. Lee and Pinocchio smiled at each other and said the same thing. "It's a miracle"


End file.
